Où étiez-vous ?
by MaitrePhoenix
Summary: Il a dormi si longtemps que ça..? Une heure. Une seconde. Un millénaire peut-être, qui sait..? Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, il doit continuer son émission, tels sont les ordres de l'opérateur. Pourtant ce dernier consent à ce que les personnalités reviennent l'aider, même après tout ce temps. Tout ce temps, oui. Mais où..?
1. -Prologue-

**Bien le bonjour, aimable lectorat !**

 **Comme annoncé sur mon profil, je vous retrouve ici avec une toute nouvelle fanfiction que j'ai commencé à écrire après la sortie du centième épisode de _Salut Les Geeks_. J'en ai eu l'idée dès la première écoute de l'Instant Panda.  
Cette histoire sera en plusieurs chapitres. Spécialisée dans le One Shot, c'est une première pour moi donc j'espère que la découpe des parties ne vous frustrera pas trop. Je ferai en sorte que non, j'aime vous satisfaire !**

 **Ce prologue est juste ici pour planter le décor et vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Je ne sais pas quand sortira le premier chapitre, je suis encore en train de l'écrire. Mais toute l'histoire est dans ma tête, je ne l'arrêterai pas en plein milieu, ne vous en faites pas !**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

\- « Jeanne ?! »  
Il a une saloperie d'I.A, ce fils de pute ?! Qui prend sa défense, en plus ? Sérieux ?! Encore plus faible que dans mes souvenirs ! Quatre longues années sont passées depuis qu'il a prit une balle et il est toujours aussi con..! La dernière fois qu'on s'est confronté, il a au moins eu les couilles de se défendre seul.  
Crevard. 

* * *

L'astre absent depuis une demi-douzaine d'heures vint chasser son homologue et les étoiles présentes afin de reprendre ses droits. La journée a besoin de son retour pour commencer. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire en faisant taire grillons et chouettes de sa sœur, la nuit, les relayant de très près par ses coqs et autres moineaux.

L'ambiance brumeuse englobe, entres autres, en son sein un homme, tout de noir vêtu, occupé à creuser à l'aide d'une pelle plusieurs grands trous dans la terre aérée d'un champ fraîchement délesté de son maïs. La tête uniquement couverte d'une perruque victorienne, les rayons matinaux vinrent directement caresser le visage de l'homme, faisant dégouliner le prix de ses efforts le long de ses tempes, alors qu'il creusait énergiquement. Les filets moites et tièdes de transpiration éclaboussèrent autour de lui quand il secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser. Une goutte atterrit sur la peau froide du jeune homme qui gisait derrière lui, sur la terre, inanimé.

Sa respiration s'était éteinte l'après-midi de la veille, moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant. La goutte orpheline quitta le coin de l'œil où elle avait atterrit, ce regard azur fixé à tout jamais sur le néant, roula sur la joue et vint se mélanger au sang sec qui maculait le visage autrefois angélique du jeune homme. Le trou béant qui trônait au milieu de son front n'avait pas été nettoyé ou même caché. A l'instar de l'inexistante partie arrière de son crâne, il était laissé au vu et au su de tout un chacun.

Mais à part quatre de ses acolytes délaissés dans un coin, plus loin, et l'Homme au Masque découvert, le corps de feu Mathieu Sommet était seul... 

* * *

**Ambiance.  
(Merci d'avoir lu !)**


	2. -IN MACHINIGGA- (Première partie)

**Bien le bonjour, amis lecteurs !  
Ce chapitre est ENFIN arrivé ! Ne me tapez pas mais j'ai fini de l'écrire depuis longtemps (et j'ai même commencé à écrire la deuxième partie), il fallait juste que je corrige les fautes. Je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera la seconde partie, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit: cette histoire fait partie de mes priorités, je ne l'abandonnerai pas de sitôt ! Voici donc ce chapitre rien que pour vous !  
(Les sauts de lignes équivalent à des alinéas, et les lignes horizontales sont des ellipses).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ouvre un œil parce que je sens une brise fraîche sur la capuche de mon kigurumi. Très fraîche. J'ouvre un deuxième œil, prudemment, quand je me rends-compte qu'un bruit métallique régulier se répercute au loin. A une bonne distance de moi, en tout cas. Je suis allongé sur le côté et le bruit vient de derrière. Ayant à peine noté que je suis couché sur de la terre molle, j'ai surtout remarqué que j'ai un arrière-goût bizarre dans la bouche et les sinus. Un arrière-goût de dissolvant et de chlore qui me brûle encore un peu... J'ose prendre une grande inspiration et bloque pour écouter si je n'ai pas provoquer l'arrêt du bruit métallique. Il est toujours là. Je souffle tout l'air et recommence.

Je bouge la tête, sous le crépitement de la terre fraîche, malgré la migraine évidente qui gravite autour de mes tempes. Une casquette grise, que j'identifie très vite comme étant celle appartenant au Geek, est grossièrement posée sur une de mes jambes. Presque immédiatement, je sens un resserrement autour de mon bras et un petit poids chaud pèse dessus. Je regarde et vois le gosse accroché à la fourrure de mon kigurumi, le visage enfoui dedans. Ses légers tressautements m'apprennent qu'il est en larmes. Faisant fi de sa présence, je me lève. Son visage est à présent découvert, il a l'air misérable : ses joues et ses vêtements sont couverts de terre sablonneuse, des sillons de larmes tracent un chemin entre ses yeux bouffis et son cou. Il me regarde, muet. Seuls ses pleurs trahissent la présence d'une voix chez ce garçon, à cet instant.

Avant que je puisse lui rendre sa casquette, il détourne le regard et met ses mains sales devant les yeux, avant d'augmenter l'intensité de ses reniflements. Je remarque que le bruit métallique s'est arrêté. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir un grand homme en noir soulever un plus petit corps inanimé sur son dos. Un plus petit corps que je reconnais comme étant celui de Mathieu, bien qu'ils soient tous deux loin de nous et malgré la brume nous entourant. Le chapeau tombant de la tête confirme l'identité du corps ensanglanté... L'homme jette sans ménagement celui qui fut mon créateur dans un trou, à côté duquel une pelle était fièrement plantée. L'atterrissage du corps dans la cavité produit un bruit sourd qui me hérisse le poil et m'arrache une larme. Une deuxième roule sur ma joue quand le grand homme pousse le chapeau d'un coup de pied nonchalant à rejoindre feu mon premier ami...

Le Geek, derrière moi, m'empoigne douloureusement l'épaule, ce qui me force à me retourner. D'un revers de manche, je m'essuie le visage : il faut que l'un de nous garde la tête froide. Il faut rester fort. Sous ses reniflements, le gosse pointe quelque chose du doigt. A une bonne distance de nous, répartis sur le territoire champêtre : quatre grands trous, similaires à celui dans lequel Mathieu se fait ensevelir.

Cette fois-ci, le Geek me pousse la tête pour m'obliger à regarder dans la direction souhaitée. Non loin de notre position, gisent les corps inconscients du Hippie et du Patron. Le premier est étalé de tout son long, sur le dos, un filet de vomi sec coulant de sa bouche et ayant partiellement tâché son t-shirt. Le deuxième est en PLS, sans lunette, les yeux entrouverts. Il a l'air paisible. Ce dernier qualificatif m'alerte et je cours secouer le beatnik, suivis de près par le gamin. Il produit quelques gargouillis après une bonne demi-douzaine de claques destinés à le faire revenir à lui. Ce son me rassure, me prouvant qu'il est toujours en vie, mais l'haleine qu'il m'envoie à la figure me confirme la théorie que j'ai de l'origine de l'arrière-goût que j'ai en bouche. J'attrape la mâchoire du petit, le force à l'ouvrir sous sa faible protestation, mets mon museau dedans et renifle un coup. Dissolvant et chlore. On nous a fait perdre connaissance avec du chloroforme. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir après être sorti de l'esprit de Mathieu avec les quatre autres. Je me souviens vaguement d'un théâtre et d'un masque, mais rien de plus.

Je referme le bec du Geek et me réatèle à la lourde tâche qu'est de réveiller le drogué, pendant que je le charge de secouer le Patron. Un vague « J'en ai trop pris, Gr- » émerge de sa bouche pâteuse avant qu'il ne se retourne mollement et vomisse. Je me lève, me mets au-dessus de lui et le soulève par le t-shirt, au niveau des épaules, pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe dans sa flaque vite créée.  
\- « Relève-toi. » lui dis-je presque en murmurant pour ne pas l'alarmer « Allez, relève-toi, il faut qu'on s'en aille. »  
Je jette un coup d'œil aux deux autres pendant que le camé finit de rendre son bad trip au dissolvant. Le Patron n'est toujours pas réveillé malgré les efforts du gosse.  
Les bruits métalliques s'arrêtent de nouveau alors que le Hippie se relève. Avec appréhension, je me retourne vers l'homme au loin et vois avec horreur qu'il a finit de reboucher le trou. Il est actuellement en train de s'essuyer le front avec un mouchoir. Je cours vers la Belle au bois dormant, vire le gamin et lui shoote dans le ventre pour le faire revenir à lui. Superbement efficace. Même trop. Si jusqu'ici le fossoyeur ne nous avait pas accordé un regard, c'est maintenant chose faite avec les tripes que le Patron est en train de cracher suite au coup reçu. Et il n'a pas l'air ravi. Ce que je peux comprendre.

Laissant tomber son mouchoir, il s'empare de sa pelle et court vers nous, faisant fi de son chapeau resté près de la tombe clandestine de Mathieu. Malgré sa panique, le Geek empoigne le Patron, toujours au sol, par la veste et commence à le traîner sur quelques centimètres très vite rejoint par le Hippie qui avait repris contenance. Quant à moi, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de ce danger imminent qui fonce vers nous avec sa malheureuse pelle. Un grognement que je connais bien, mais qui ne m'avait pas visité depuis presque un an, sort de ma bouche et active mon instinct chasseur et primaire. Je m'élance à la rencontre de l'homme pendant que mes griffes repoussent à une vitesse fulgurante et que mes poils se hérissent. Je m'empêche de courir à quatre pattes pour garder l'avantage de la taille.

Bientôt face à face, j'évite la pelle qu'il me lance et lui saute dessus, bras en avant, griffes dehors. J'entends l'outil retomber sur la terre molle, derrière moi, alors que l'homme me réceptionne et m'éjecte après une pirouette. Je me relève aussitôt en sentant mes canines pousser à leur tour et lui saute dessus à nouveau alors qu'il tentait de récupérer son arme au sol. Je réussis à lui mordre le bras qui avait déjà rattrapé l'objet. Sous son hurlement de douleur, j'enfonce mes crocs plus profondément encore et tire sur le membre, quitte à le lui arracher, pour lui déchiqueter la peau et lui broyer les os. J'aime ce cri, putain.

Le laissant agoniser au sol, je me relève, prends la pelle et lui frappe la tête avec autant de force que je peux en cet instant avant de courir rejoindre mes pairs. Je ne pense pas l'avoir tué mais il a bien morfler. Et ça me plaît. Courant, je jette un dernier regard au trou dernièrement enseveli et fais signe à mes comparses de continuer à fuir, le hurlement de l'homme résonnant encore dans la brume. Je libère le gosse terrorisé et le camé patraque du poids qu'ils traînent et hisse le corps faible du Patron sur mon dos.  
Je ne sais pas où on va, mais on y va.  
Très vite.

* * *

Paris – 246 KM. Tel indique le panneau que je vois au loin, près d'une grande route. Voilà deux jours qu'on a échappé au fossoyeur et qu'on marche sans relâche en évitant les endroits peuplés. Nos vivres manquent. Jusqu'ici, nous nous sommes nourris d'un paquet de gâteaux en miettes que le Geek avait dans la poche. Nos forces commencent à manquer, nos corps ayant besoin d'un peu plus d'apport que de simples barquettes à la fraise. Le gamin est resté enfermé dans son mutisme pendant tout ce temps et continue de le faire. Le Hippie est bientôt en manque de weed mais heureusement, dit-il, il connaît un dealer dans le coin. Pas personnellement, mais il sait où il habite. Et le Patron est... comment dire ? Bizarre. Il n'est plus celui que nous avons tous connu. Pendant ces deux jours, il a dû sortir deux blagues salaces tout au plus. Et elles n'étaient pas aussi hard que d'habitude. Elles étaient même plutôt soft, contrairement à ce qu'il sortait avec Mathieu. Il a dû recevoir une plus grosse dose de chloroforme que nous... Et il est... gentil ? Il a prêté sa veste au gamin parce que ce dernier grelottait de froid malgré le fait qu'il ne lâche pas mon kigurumi.

Nous sommes en route vers la demeure du dealer que le Hippie veut voir pour refaire le plein. Je ne peux même pas lui dire qu'on n'a pas le temps pour ça parce que je ne sais pas où on va, ni pourquoi. Je nous dirige vers Paris mais plus rien ne nous y attend. Et on n'a nulle-part où vivre non plus. L'appartement de Mathieu doit être sous surveillance depuis qu'on a posé un lapin à l'homme sans identité, on ne peut pas y retourner. Notre créateur aurait eu un plan, moi je n'en ai pas. On peut bien rester dans ce village quelques heures de plus, quelle importance.. ?  
C'est juste mon envie de retrouver la maison qui me dirige vers la capitale. C'est la première fois que nous sommes dehors aussi longtemps... Et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver.

* * *

\- « C'quoi c'bordel, mec ? »  
\- « De quoi tu parles, Gros ? »  
Dans le couloir d'un immeuble un peu glauque pour une si petite ville, le Hippie discute avec un trentenaire mal rasé qui vient de nous ouvrir sa porte.  
\- « On m'avait pas dit qu'tu s'rais en plusieurs exemplaires... Pourquoi il est en pyjama, çui-là ? »  
Je fais fi de sa dernière remarque et cache un peu plus le gamin qui est à la limite de téter mon « pyjama » en sanglotant toujours un peu. Il n'a pas arrêté depuis que je suis réveillé de mon coma. Même quand il dort, il chouine ce pauvre gosse. Mais toujours en silence.  
Derrière le mec en caleçon se cache un appartement étroit duquel se dégage une odeur de cendrier froid et de moisi. Je tente de dissimuler mon nez retroussé sous ma capuche, mais pas assez à son goût :  
\- « C'quoi son problème à çui-lô ?! Pourquoi i's'bouch' le nez ? J'pue, c'est çô ? Vas-y, viens m'le dire en face que j'shlingue ! » crie t'il tel un molosse énervé en s'avançant vers moi, bousculant le Hippie et le Patron, pour se tenir juste devant moi et me décapuchonnant pour que je profite de toute sa fragrance buccale alcoolisée.  
Je sens le Geek resserrer un peu plus sa prise sur mon kigurumi alors que le drogué se tourne vers ce dangereux individu et lui tape l'épaule :  
\- « Boh calme-toi Gros, il est cool, on vient juste te prendre un peu de matos. »  
\- « C'quoi la gamine qui chiale derrière, elle veut sa maman ? » aboie t'il vers le petit derrière moi.  
\- « T'inquiète ils sont tous réglos, il sont avec moi, Gros. »  
Après un regard scrutateur vers le Patron qui, curieusement, ne lui rend pas et ne lui fait pas comprendre qu'il a intérêt à faire gaffe à ses fesses, il abdique et nous fait rentrer dans l'enfer olfactif. Il ne manque pas de cracher au sol après mon passage, à l'endroit où mes baskets ont foulé sa moquette verdâtre et collante.  
\- « Touchez à rien, j'reviens. » lâche t'il avant de s'infiltrer dans une pièce qui pourrait être sa chambre.  
Le gosse me remet doucement la capuche sur la tête avant de recommencer à se pelotonner contre mon bras. Je jette un regard noir au Patron :  
\- « C'est quand tu veux que tu lui fous ton flingue sur la tempe pour nous défendre, le petit et moi.. ! » lui feulé-je avant de sentir un léger tressautement de ce dernier contre moi.  
\- « M... mon _quoi_.. ? » murmure t'il avant que le camé n'intervienne.  
\- « Non soyez peace, Gros, il est réglo comme mec. »  
Le Geek s'emmitoufle un peu plus dans la veste du Patron qu'il a toujours sur les épaules. Je tente de le rassurer en réajustant sa casquette avec ma main de libre, l'autre étant emprisonnée dans son étreinte.

Un énorme bruit retentit dans la pièce dans laquelle s'est enfermé le dealer. Le genre de bordel que produit plein de choses qui tombent.  
\- « Tout va bien, Gros ? »  
\- « Occupe-toi d'ton cul, putain ! » pouvons-nous entendre après un grognement de douleur et d'humiliation. Bien fait pour sa gueule.  
La pièce dans laquelle on se trouve pourrait être une sorte de salon. Il serait bien agréable si une batterie d'assiettes puantes et remplies de ce qui a pu être de la nourriture à une époque n'était pas empilée sur la table, si les ressorts du sofa gluant ne sortaient pas de leur tanière tâchée par je ne sais quel substance, si la fumée ne stagnait pas au plafond, si les stores étaient entièrement ouverts, si les mouches ne venaient pas nous emmerder toutes les trente secondes, si la moquette dégueulasse ne collait pas sous nos chaussures à chaque pas et si la télé ne gueulait pas si fort le porno que le gars regardait avant notre arrivée. Vraiment un endroit coquet... La grande classe.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec mal, le bordel devant gêner quelques peu son ouverture. Le Patron, d'un bras méfiant, retient le Hippie qui a commencé à avancer pour proposer son aide et lui glisse à l'oreille une question qui ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit :  
\- « T'as de quoi payer, Bonhomme ? »  
Même le gosse s'est retourné à l'entente du mot « Bonhomme ». Où est passé le « Gamin » habituel ? Il l'a enterré au même endroit que sa conversation sexuelle.. ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le Hippie lui répond sur le même ton :  
\- « T'inquiète, Gros, c'est payé déjà. »  
L'esprit perverti par l'attitude de notre acolyte depuis toutes ces années, une pensée vient subrepticement me traverser la tête où je vois le camé à genoux devant le dealer pour lui payer sa dette. Mais je chasse très vite cette idée pour le moins dégueulasse. Même si ça c'est passé comme ça, je préfère ne rien savoir, ça ne me regarde pas. Pourvu qu'on s'en aille vite, mon odorat m'insulte de plus en plus...  
Alors que notre pair écrase le carton de son joint sous sa basket, le trentenaire en caleçon revient avec pour unique fourniture un tout petit sachet en plastique contenant deux têtes ridicules de plante séchée. Le Hippie regarde la marchandise, consterné.  
\- « Euh... C'est pas ma dose habituelle ça, Gros. »  
\- « C'tout c'qu'y ô, si t'es pas content, dégage j'te montr' pas la porte. »  
\- « Mais... Je suis ton plus gros consommateur, Gros. T'en donnes plus à mes fournisseurs, d'habitude. »  
\- « Lô c'pas pareil. T'viens direct' à moi sans passer par mes gô, c'tout c'que t'peux avoir 'vec c'que t'm'as donné. »  
\- « Il m'en faut beaucoup plus, Gros. Je vais à peine tenir une demi-heure avec ça.. ! »  
\- « S't'en veux plus, 'faut payer plus. Si c'toi qui viens direct' à moi, j'gagn' moins qu'si t'passes par mes gô. »  
\- « Mais j'ai pas du tout d'argent sur moi, Gros ! »  
\- « C'pô mon problème, çô. » lâche le molosse en lui jetant le sachet à la figure « S't'as pô plus de thune à m'filer, cass'toi. »  
Déçu, le Hippie fouille ses poches à la recherche d'argent mais je sais pertinemment qu'il n'en a pas, sinon on l'aurait utiliser pour manger autre chose que des gâteaux. L'image de la fellation me revient à l'esprit et je décide enfin à m'exprimer :  
\- « Mec, sois sympa : on a passé les deux derniers jours à marcher pour rejoindre Paris, on a froid, faim et on a absolument rien sur nous. Accorde-lui cette faveur et il te remboursera quand on sera rentré chez nous. » sans remarquer les signes du Hippie.  
Tel un prédateur ayant bloqué son regard sur sa proie, il traverse le salon et, sans que je ne le vois venir, me met un coup de genou dans le ventre qui me plie en deux, faisant se détacher le Geek. Je crie sous la douleur et, sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce que le dealer hurle, il me relève par le col du kigurumi et me cogne de son poing une première fois. Je ferme les yeux sous l'attente et la peur de la balle du Colt qu'il vient de sortir de l'arrière de son caleçon.  
Une puissante détonation retentit dans l'appartement et je me sens lourdement retomber sur le sol après avoir été éclaboussé de quelque chose de chaud sur le visage. Puis plus rien. Rien de plus qu'un pleur. Je rouvre les yeux pour voir mon agresseur par-terre, une tempe saignant abondamment sur la moquette. L'oreille sifflante et partiellement sourde, je me tourne vers la direction que le Hippie et le Patron suivent : le Geek est debout, en position d'attaque, les deux mains serrées autour de la crosse de l'arme encore fumante appartenant usuellement au Patron et mort de trouille. Il ne lui faut pas plus de cinq secondes pour fondre en larmes, tenant toujours fermement le flingue pointé sur le dealer qui agonise. Je me tourne vers le Patron et lui montre le Desert Eagle du doigt :  
\- « Voilà. CE flingue. Abruti. »  
Je me relève tout de suite pour le prendre des mains du petit et le lui mettre hors de portée, dans ma poche. J'aurai tout le temps de trembler et de réaliser ce qui vient de se passer plus tard. Pour l'heure, il était temps de rassurer le petit être qui vient de commettre son premier meurtre pour me sauver la vie.

* * *

Affalé dans le canapé qui a vu des jours meilleurs, le Hippie plane sur la réserve volée au feu habitant de cet appartement immonde. Feu habitant qui trône toujours sur le sol. L'ancien comportement du Patron me manque. Dans le sens où il nous aurait débarrasser du cadavre depuis longtemps. Au lieu de ça, il est assis à côté du drogué à zapper sur la télé, les pieds sur le peu de place que la table basse lui offre. Le Geek dort par-terre, d'un sommeil agité, emmitouflé dans quelques couvertures à peu près propres que j'ai trouvé dans une armoire. Ca fait deux heures que le coup de feu a retentit et personne n'est encore venu nous demander des comptes. Soit les résidents sont habitués à entendre ce genre de chose de la part du dealer, soit c'est monnaie courante dans cet immeuble. La dernière option ne me rassure pas plus que la première.

Quoi qu'il en soit, et même si le Patron ne semble pas concerné, il faut que je trouve un moyen de nous débarrasser du corps si on compte rester ici quelques jours pour se ressourcer. J'ai pas envie de subir l'odeur de la décomposition en plus de tout le reste. J'ai déjà ouvert les stores et les fenêtres en grand pour faire un semblant d'aération. Je dis pas que l'ambiance olfactive en est meilleure mais ça me donne l'impression de faire quelque chose pour arranger ça. Pour que les mouches aillent voir ailleurs si on y est.

Je me pose à mon tour par-terre, à côté du gamin, comme j'attends de le faire depuis l'assassinat. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à avoir les pieds sur terre ici. Et cette impression se confirme quand j'entends frapper à la porte et que je suis obligé de bloquer les jambes du Patron qui s'apprêtait à aller ouvrir.  
\- « Mais t'es con ou quoi.. ? » lui murmuré-je en lui lançant un regard de circonstance.  
Le visiteur frappe une seconde fois. Plus fort. Et la manœuvre ressemble à un mot de passe en morse. Mon homologue se lève et me tend la main en remuant les doigts ensemble. Je lui rends donc l'arme qu'il me quémande et le suis vers la porte alors qu'il la charge. Avant qu'il n'ouvre, je m'empare du Colt qui trône à côté du corps, le cache derrière moi et me place derrière le Patron.  
\- « T'es qui, toi ? Il est où Tony ? » demande un jeune homme un peu tremblant, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-sept-ans et qui se gratte incessamment le bras « Et toi, t'es qui ? J'm'en branle, j'ai b'soin d'ma dose, vends-la moi ! Dépêche-toi !»  
L'arme de mon acolyte me rentrant dans le ventre me fait penser à enclencher la mienne, ce que je fais dans mon dos. J'espérais la manœuvre un peu plus silencieuse. L'ayant entendu, l'adolescent panique et sors un couteau-papillon de sa poche :  
\- « J'veux pas d'histoire les mecs, juste ma dose ! »  
L'ancien comportement du Patron ressort un peu lorsqu'il l'attrape rapidement par le bras, recevant un coup sur le sien, lui déchirant la manche, et le tire à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de refermer la porte et de le plaquer contre avec le Desert Eagle contre la tempe. Je fais de même en lui collant mon arme chargée de l'autre côté :  
\- « Lâche ce couteau et je ne te ferai rien. » feulé-je contre le nouveau venu.  
Effectivement, je ne ferai rien. Mais je ne garantie rien pour mon acolyte, je ne veux pas faire de promesse en l'air. Je ne sais pas si c'est tant la peur que le manque qui lui fait lâcher le couteau. Au moins, il est inoffensif, maintenant... Mais il tremble toujours.  
\- « J'veux juste ma dose... » commence t'il à chouiner.  
\- « Gamin, tu sais ce qu'il prend d'habitude ? » gronde le Patron à travers la pièce, de sa voix habituelle. Sa voix « d'avant », devrais-je dire. Elle s'est presque radoucie depuis qu'on s'est sauvé du champ.  
\- « Ouais Gros. » répond le Hippie en se rendant-compte de ce qu'il se passe « Mais lui fais pas de mal, il est réglo, Gros. »  
\- « Aussi réglo que l'autre con ? » grogne t'il dans sa direction avant de regarder l'adolescent à nouveau « Qu'on a été obligé de descendre ? » comme un avertissement, avec un sourire de prédateur qu'on lui connaît bien.  
Le regard du trembloteur se tourna inexorablement vers le corps et la grande tâche de sang répandue autour de sa tête. Ses yeux veineux s'agrandirent au point de me faire de la peine.  
\- « Allez, donne-lui qu'on en finisse. » lâché-je avant de ramasser le couteau.  
Le Hippie se lève et va dans la chambre en enjambant largement le cadavre de ce qui fût Tony. Le Geek choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Il ne dit rien, il contemple la scène. Il se lève et vient nous rejoindre, l'air intéressé. Il ne se colle pas à moi, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, il se contente d'analyser l'adolescent qui a recommencé à se gratter le creux du coude.  
L'arme toujours collée contre la tempe du nouveau venu, le Patron regarde le Hippie revenir avec trois sachets de poudre blanche que je suis incapable d'identifier. Ni l'origine, ni la quantité.  
\- « Sors ton fric, Gamin. » grogne mon acolyte.  
Ce qu'il fait sans demander son reste. Il doit bien y avoir quatre cents euros dans sa main. Autant d'argent qui se retrouve bien vite dans la poche de mon homologue. Le Hippie allait lui donner son dû mais le Geek le bloque.  
\- « Les prix ont changé. Il nous faut beaucoup plus, maintenant. »  
La première chose qu'il dit depuis la mort de Mathieu. D'une voix étrange. Sans se coller contre la polaire de mon kigurumi. Sans chouiner.  
Sans ses lunettes sur le nez, je peux voir apparaître une lueur de fierté dans le regard du Patron.  
\- « Oui M'sieur, j'vais chercher l'reste. Combien i'vous faut.. ? »  
Soit c'est un fils à papa, soit il est vraiment en manque. Je ne sais pas à quoi joue le petit mais il ne faut surtout pas que le mec sorte, il va revenir avec les flics !  
\- « Si tu veux les deux autres sachets, c'est huit cents balles. » crache le Patron « Et si tu préviens les flics, j'te plombe. » avant d'enfoncer le canon du Desert Eagle dans les burnes du jeune.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant qu'il lise dans mes pensées mais, là tout de suite, je m'en fous.  
L'adolescent se dégage de l'emprise, ouvre la porte et se sauve, non sans un « Oui, M'sieur ! » un peu paniqué.  
\- « Mais à quoi vous jouez ? Il va les prévenir, les flics, là ! » hurlé-je en direction du Patron et du Geek, puis me tournant vers ce dernier « Et toi, c'est quoi ce nouveau comportement ?! Ca ne te va pas du tout ! »  
\- « Calme ta bite, Gamin, le petit a eu raison. Il nous faut bien de la thune pour bouffer ! »  
\- « C'est vrai, Gros. C'est toi qui te plains des gâteaux qu'on mange depuis deux jours. »  
\- « On aurait été large avec quatre-cents euros ! Pourquoi lui demander plus ?! » craché-je.  
\- « Ce gosse a été un coup de cul, Gamin ! Et si personne ne revient après lui, au moins on aura assez de blé pour tenir plus longtemps ! »  
\- « Tenir plus longtemps pour quoi ? On est bientôt rentré à Paris ! »  
Le camé et le Geek restent silencieux, ne se sentant plus concernés par la dispute. Le Patron, quant à lui, rit. Le genre moqueur.  
\- « A Paris.. ? C'est là que tu nous conduis depuis qu'on s'est barré.. ? A Paris ? Mais tu te rends bien compte que plus personne ne nous y attend, Gamin ? »  
La réalité me saute une nouvelle fois aux yeux et toute la rage que j'ai accumulé et caché explose au vu et au su de mes acolytes. Mes frères.  
Notre maison est inaccessible, Paris ne veut plus de nous, Saint Etienne est devenue une inconnue, on est certainement recherché par le fossoyeur que je n'ai pas eu la force de tuer et surtout, surtout : Mathieu est mort. Notre créateur et plus vieil ami. Enterré au milieu d'un champ auvergnat dont je ne me rappelle même plus l'emplacement.  
Je tombe à genoux sur la moquette gluante et fonds en larmes au milieu de la dispute, donnant satisfaction au Patron. Je pleure sans me retenir, me cachant dans le revers de ma capuche, torturant mes oreilles en polaire sous mes doigts nerveux. J'entends le Patron repartir s'asseoir dans le canapé en rigolant d'un air victorieux et posant sans ménagement ses pieds sur la table basse, faisant tomber quelques assiettes sales et des cendriers plein à ras bords. Je perçois le reniflement indifférent du Geek. Et je sens deux bras venant vite s'entourer autour de mes épaules et me berçant doucement. La déduction et l'odeur de l'herbe m'avaient déjà renseigné sur l'identité de l'homme.  
\- « Pleure pas, Gros. C'est triste quand on pleure. »  
Mon instinct pelucheux me commande d'enfoncer ma tête plus encore dans le cou du Hippie alors que je n'en ai pas forcément envie. Mais je dois admettre que c'est une sensation agréable et réconfortante. Et son odeur végétale est enivrante. Je me demande si...  
\- « Tu me passerais une taffe de ton truc ? » lui murmuré-je en reniflant.  
Il s'extrait de mon étreinte, retire son joint de la bouche et me le montre.  
\- « De ça, Gros ? »  
J'acquiesce avant que le Patron ne se manifeste avec une de ces habituelles phrases que notre public féminin adorait tant :  
\- « Hé les lesbiennes, prévenez-moi quand vous baiserez que je commence à filmer ! »  
\- « Et avec quoi, connard ?! T'as un caméscope en plus de ton flingue, dans la poche ? » crié-je à travers le salon.  
\- « Doucement, Gros, c'était pour rire. Tiens. » me chuchote le camé avant de me donner l'objet de ma nouvelle convoitise.  
J'aurais préféré un somnifère. Je n'ai jamais fumé, pas même du tabac. Mais la peur de me tourner en ridicule ne m'atteint pas en cet instant. Je n'en ai rien à foutre si je m'étouffe à la première bouffée et que le Patron se moque de mon inexpérience. Je veux juste planer. Partir loin. Me retrouver dans le même état que le Hippie qui avait l'habitude de comater dans le canapé du salon, à la maison. _Notre_ maison. A Paris.  
Je prends entre deux doigts la roulée qu'il me tend et enroule l'extrémité de mes lèvres. Le papier s'imprègne de l'humidité de ces dernières et s'y soude, comme s'il savait que je n'avais pas l'intention de le rendre tout de suite. Par pur mimétisme, j'aspire par le carton, sentant une légère brûlure sur ma langue, retire le joint de mes lèvres et ouvre la bouche pour respirer ma première bouffée. Le chemin vers mes poumons est difficile et mon larynx m'ordonne de recracher mais je force la fumée à pénétrer ce passage encore vierge. Je respire à fond et recrache le tout avec une profonde expiration. Ca pique et j'ai envie de tousser. Voilà tout l'effet que ça me fait.  
\- « Prends-en une deuxième, Gros. » me conseille le Hippie, resté assis en face de moi.  
Je m'exécute. La pièce tourne immédiatement avant même que j'ai recraché cette deuxième taffe.  
Après m'avoir repris le joint, mon acolyte m'allonge sur le côté. Rien à foutre que cette saloperie de moquette me touche.  
\- « Encore. » quémandé-je.  
\- « Non, Gros. Attends un peu. »  
J'entends mon cœur battre à travers mes veines. Mes yeux regardent nerveusement chaque recoin du salon, voulant capter chaque parcelle de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.  
\- « Concentre-toi sur ça, Gros. » entends-je d'un peu loin avant qu'un verre crasseux soit posé non loin de ma tête.  
Pourquoi diable devrais-je me concentrer sur ce récipient à la con, plein de saloperies ? Ca me répugne, ça me filerait presque la gerbe ! Et pourquoi ce putain de camé ne veut pas me filer une autre taffe ? Il a peur que sa réserve ne baisse ?! Il y en a une quantité astronomique dans la chambre ! Et s'ils décident tous de rester dans cet endroit miteux, il pourra en consommer _ad vitam eternam_ ! Il n'y a que moi qui pense que si on reste ici, le fossoyeur nous retrouvera ? De loin, j'entends le drogué demander quelque chose au Patron et je me sens tout de suite quitter le sol. Le verre dégueulasse quitte mon champ de vision et je vois le sourire moqueur du criminel à la place. Il porte mes jambes pendant que le Hippie soulève mes épaules. Je discerne à peine ce que le premier me dit :  
\- « Et ben, la chinoise ? On est défoncé avec deux lattes ? » avant de rire.  
Je crois que c'est ce qu'il a dit. Elle t'emmerde la chinoise, connard. Si je vous plantais tous ici et que je partais vivre en Chine, vous seriez tous dans une merde noire, parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui sois réaliste dans ce groupe, bande d'abrutis. Et l'autre qui dit rien pendant deux jours, qui m'inquiète avec ses pleurs incessants et qui, tout d'un coup, marchande le prix de la poudre. J'aurais préféré rester coincé avec le Redneck pour seule compagnie plutôt qu'avec ces trois trous du cul ! Des trous du cul, oui Monsieur ! Des connards ingrats !  
Je sens qu'on me dépose sur le canapé huileux et troué, à côté d'un ressort qui vient dire Bonjour, et qu'on me pose délicatement la tête contre le dossier. Je suis pas en sucre, putain !

* * *

Quand je me réveille, il fait nuit. Mais une lueur au loin indique que le soleil ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, lui aussi. La télé, en sourdine, diffuse des clips quelconques mais m'apprend surtout qu'il est cinq heures du matin. La table basse a été débarrassée de ses saloperies et porte maintenant une bouteille de champagne vide, des canettes de bières dans le même état, deux cendriers remplis respectivement de mégots de cigarettes et de cartons de joints, des boîtes de McDo' éventrées et un miroir de poche poudreux entouré de deux billets de vingt euros ondulés, comme s'ils avaient été enroulés sur eux-même. A ces objets, je peux aisément deviner que l'adolescent est revenu avec le compte que le Patron lui a quémandé et que mes acolytes ont bien rempli leur soirée... Deux d'entre eux sont d'ailleurs endormis près de moi. Le Patron ronfle sur le canapé, les jambes croisées sur la table, la ceinture débouclée et la main dans le caleçon. Si un peu plus tôt, le poste diffusait un porno, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Merci mon Dieu, je dormais...

Tout en évitant de le réveiller, je me lève doucement pour éviter le mal de tête qui me guette au moindre mouvement un peu violent, et enjambe celles posées sur la table.  
Le Hippie est, quant à lui, allongé sur la moquette, en PLS, non loin du cadavre qui est toujours là. La lueur de l'écran éclaire partiellement son bras droit. J'y vois un garrot enroulé et une seringue plantée, droite comme un 'i'. Je me penche et retire la bande de tissu qui bloque sa circulation avant d'extraire l'aiguille de son membre. Pas un mouvement, pas un grognement. Rien. J'enroule le tissu autour de la plaie microscopique, sans trop serrer, et m'en vais en direction de la salle-de-bain que je n'avais pas encore visitée. J'espère que Tony a de l'aspirine dans son armoire à pharmacie... J'espère que Tony _a_ une armoire à pharmacie.

M'aveuglant temporairement suite à l'allumage de la pièce, je découvre avec joie la présence d'une petite armoire au-dessus du lavabo. Je l'ouvre. Et saute presque de joie quand je m'aperçois qu'elle ne contient pas uniquement des accessoires d'hygiène. Je déchante un peu quand je constate qu'elle ne contient _aucun_ accessoire d'hygiène. Si le Geek ne l'avait pas tué hier, il serait mort d'une saloperie bientôt, de toutes façons. D'ailleurs, coïncidence ou pas, cette pièce a l'air étrangement propre comparée au reste de l'appartement. Pourtant, elle est grande ! Elle contient une douche _et_ une baignoire. Et malgré ça, il y a encore de la place pour remuer son cul sur de la musique pendant qu'on se sèche à la sortie du bain.  
\- « Gné-teins la lumiè-.. ! » entends-je derrière moi.  
Je sursaute avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant avant de me retourner vers la baignoire : le Geek y est allongé, un bras cachant ses yeux, littéralement plongé dans un millier de billets de cinq, dix et vingts euros. Cette vision m'aurait juste dégoûtée et j'aurais vite pensé à autre chose si je n'avais pas aperçu une chose étrange au-dessus de sa bouche, coincée dans les poils de sa moustache médiocre. La curiosité me pousse à me rapprocher avec un coin de serviette pour enlever ça. Trop tard. Je me suis trop approché. J'aurais juste dû lui enlever, sans vouloir à tout prix identifier cette substance inconnue. Colorant partiellement une partie de sa lèvre supérieure et son septum entier, de la poudre blanche est éparpillée sous ses narines, me reconstituant mentalement toute la soirée d'hier...

De rage, je me penche dans la baignoire et le soulève par le t-shirt jusqu'à moi, pour lui feuler très près du visage :  
\- « Tu t'es drogué ? Réponds-moi ! »  
\- « ...-moi la paix, gn-aisse-moi dorm-... »  
Son haleine pue la bière bon marché, le McDo' macéré et l'herbe. De colère, je le relâche et il semble se rendormir aussitôt, comme si mon irruption n'avait pas existé. J'en ai marre de ces trois connards. S'ils veulent se lancer dans le trafic de drogue, tant mieux pour eux ! Mais sans moi ! J'aurais dû les laisser se faire enterrer vivant, putain !

Je sors de la salle-de-bain en trombe, ayant depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'une quelconque aspirine qui m'apaiserait ! Rien ne m'apaiserait plus que de mettre de la distance entre eux et moi. Maintenant ! Sur le champ !

Je farfouille dans la chambre qui, je le constate maintenant, est une vraie réserve. Toute sortes de substances dont j'ignore la nature enfermées dans des bocaux ou des sachets en plastique plus ou moins grands posés sur de longues étagères. Dans un coin, des néons grésillants alimentent toute une culture de cannabis et dans un autre, du matériel de laborantin est éparpillé sur un plan de travail aussi propre que cet appartement dans mes rêves les plus osés. La fenêtre coulissante est ouverte mais les stores fermés et bloqués par une grille de ventilation artisanale. Tony avait l'air de s'y connaître. Les trois grands cons qui me servent de frères, non. Ils vont se planter en beauté et je payerai cher pour voir ça. Mais je pars quand même, ils n'ont qu'à se démerder.

Sur le lit défait, se trouve un sac à dos. Je m'empare, l'ouvre et constate avec joie qu'il est vide et qu'il ne sent presque pas mauvais. Son dernier contenu a dû être le même que son prochain.. !  
Retournant dans la salle-de-bain, en prenant bien soin de rallumer la lumière, je plonge plusieurs fois ma main avide dans la baignoire, pour la vider au maximum de son « liquide », découvrant peu à peu le corps du Geek qui, cette fois, n'a pas bougé une oreille. Une fois tous les billets accessibles retirés, je les fourre dans mon sac et réfléchis une seconde. Rien qu'une. Je remets cinquante euros en plus des presque cinquante autres qui traînent sur la table basse et des vingt en billets de cinq caché sous le corps endormi. J'imagine qu'ils auront largement de quoi faire jusqu'au prochain ado' en manque qui se pointera. Tout en admettant que le précédent ne nous ai pas balancé. Aux flics ou a de quelconque gros bras, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Après avoir récupéré mes baskets, je sors de l'appartement en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte malgré ma colère. Je traverse les couloirs sombres et trouve vite un escalier que j'emprunte. Je croise un groupe de jeunes à moitié dans le coltard qui somnolent dans le hall de l'immeuble et qui font semblant de protester après que j'eus claqué la porte, cette fois.

Quand le Hippie nous a conduit ici, je me suis rappelé avoir lu « Fussy » sur un panneau. Je me trouve donc à Fussy. Ce qui ne m'avance pas du tout, parce que je ne sais absolument pas où se situe cette ville. Pas que j'en ai grand chose à foutre, d'ailleurs, je veux juste trouver une _putain_ de gare qui desserve Paris. Même si je sais pertinemment que ça ne sert à rien de retourner là-bas, mon instinct m'ordonne de retrouver la maison. De me blottir à nouveau dans ma zone de confort et de retrouver le peu d'affaires qui m'appartient.

* * *

\- « La gare la plus proche d'ici ? Attendez que je réfléchisse... » me répond une passante embourgeoisée, accompagnée de son clébard minuscule habillé comme une pute, à qui j'ai demandé mon chemin.

Si elle me répond « Bourges » comme les trois autres, je la frappe. Pour faire court, il faut que je reparte vers le sud pour gagner la gare la plus proche, donc. J'ai demandé pour le nord, on m'a dit que ça ne valait pas le coup de faire tout ce chemin, surtout si je suis à pieds, étant donné que celle de Bourges était infiniment plus proche et qu'en une après-midi de marche, c'était torché. Pendant sa réflexion, je la vois reluqué mon kigurumi d'une drôle de façon. Comme tous les autres gens croisés jusqu'ici. Je _déteste_ être dehors. Je gronde contre son cleb's qui me mordille le mollet et répand sa bave sur ma polaire. Sans s'excuser, elle le retient par la laisse et me répond :  
\- « Oui, c'est celle de Bourges, jeune homme. Il vous suffit de suivre les panneaux juste là. Vous savez lire, mon p'tit ? »  
Agacé, les mains dans les poches, je caresse la lame du couteau-papillon et le rêve d'une réplique cinglante mais me contente de lui tourner le dos et de partir dans la direction indiquée. Pouffiasse. Le genre de cougar qui écarte les cuisses tous les Samedi pour son richard de mari qui l'entretien depuis quarante ans, qui ouvre la bouche tous les soirs pour pomper les trous de balle dans le genre du Patron et qui s'éclate comme elle peut en se pavanant avec son caniche dont le toilettage hebdomadaire est égal au PIB du Mali, mais qui est bénévole pour une quelconque association dont tout le monde se branle, pour se donner bonne conscience pendant que son homme attitré se bourre la gueule et baise en orgie l'hôtesse du club du golf où il joue avec ses potes pétés de thune. C'est exactement ce genre de merde qui vient de me demander si je savais lire. Je ne pensais pas me faire prendre de haut par ce genre de pétasse.

Deux bornes plus tard, je tombe enfin sur un panneau qui indique que Bourges est quatorze kilomètres plus loin. Il est huit heures du matin, j'espère que j'y arriverai avant qu'un flic n'ai la merveilleuse idée de fouiller « un mec chelou en pyjama qui se balade dans la rue », dixit un pauvre gars que j'ai croisé et qui téléphonait sûrement à sa chère et tendre maman célibataire qui s'inquiétait parce qu'au lever du soleil, elle n'a pas trouvé son Chouchou de seize ans et demi roupiller tranquillement dans son plumard, « Ouais t'inquiète 'Man, j'ai dormi chez Kev', on a rien fait d'mal, j'suis sur le ch'min d'la maison. » sans remarquer que son fils fera tout son possible pour cacher un malheureux suçon dans son cou avec un pansement ridicule et ses cheveux gras par-dessus.

Quatorze kilomètres sous le cagnard, à vingt-huit degrés, avec huit-cents euros en petites coupures sur le dos, je ne le souhaite à personne. J'en viens presque à haïr mon kigurumi. Heureusement qu'il y avait quelques arbres sur la route, j'ai pu m'abriter dans l'ombre de leur ramure pendant mes pauses. Mais je suis complètement déshydraté, il n'y a aucune ville entre Fussy et Bourges et je suis parti avant l'ouverture d'une quelconque épicerie. Le soleil a légèrement dépassé son zénith. Il doit être treize heures, à vue de pif.

A bout de force, mais victorieux dans ma tête, je me traîne jusqu'au panneau qui délimite l'entrée de la ville. J'y suis arrivé, putain ! Trouvant un banc libre tout à côté, je m'y affale, emmerdant le vieux qui voulait s'y asseoir pour nourrir les stupides volatiles qui picorent pas loin. Je n'en peux plus, je suis essoufflé comme jamais je ne l'ai été auparavant. Je suis tellement crevé que j'ai l'impression que mon corps est en train de fondre sur le banc. J'ai envie de dormir...  
Malgré la fatigue, je me lève du banc après moins de cinq minutes de repos et emprunte le chemin de la gare. Si je dois dormir, j'aimerais que ce soit dans un endroit surveillé et où il est à peu près acceptable de faire la sieste. Premièrement, je ne veux pas qu'on me vole le précieux sac-à-dos et deuxièmement, il est hors-de-question que des flics me réveillent sauvagement et me jartent du banc pensant que je fais la manche.

Bien cachée la salope, j'ai encore dû demander le chemin de la gare à des passants. Avec moins de regards suspicieux envers mon vêtement, cette fois, merci. Mais plus de nez retroussés. Oui, pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas pris de douche depuis plus de trois jours et je sors d'une marche de seize kilomètres à presque trente degrés, veuillez m'excusez. Bande de connards.

C'est presque en embrassant le sol que je foule le carrelage de la gare. Je sens sa fraîcheur à travers mes baskets. Le souffle de la clim' placée juste au-dessus de l'entrée se jette sur ma tête et, avec l'aide de l'appel d'air dû à l'ouverture de la porte automatique, ma capuche se baisse et l'air frais s'immisce dans mes cheveux, sur ma nuque et dans mon col, rafraîchissant tout ce qu'il frôle. Je le sens jusque sur mon dos. Je reste planté là quelques secondes, profitant du bien que procure cette climatisation bénie des dieux, avant de m'avancer au milieu du hall et de lever les yeux vers l'affichage numérique des départs et arrivées des trains. Mon regard croise une horloge et m'apprends qu'il est presque quatorze heures. J'étais pas loin. Le prochain train pour Paris est à 15h47. Sans escale. Parfait.

Alors que je me dirige vers le guichet traditionnel le plus proche, mon esprit vagabonde à Fussy, dans l'appartement miteux où j'ai laissé mes acolytes. J'imagine que le Patron est réveillé maintenant. Et qu'il a réveillé les deux autres en hurlant parce qu'il a retrouvé la baignoire complètement vide. Il a dû secouer le Geek comme je l'ai fait ce matin , en le tenant fermement par les épaules et en gueulant qu'il s'est laissé piquer le fric par « un stupide panda ». Le petit, encore tout empoudré de la veille a dû entendre sa voix de très loin et n'a pas dû faire de gros effort pour comprendre. Le Hippie a dû essayer de calmer les choses en disant que Tony avait des clients réguliers qui reviendront et que l'argent recoulerait bientôt à flots. Je me force à arrêter de penser à eux. J'en ai fini avec ces abrutis. Qu'ils restent dans cet endroit dégueulasse à dealer de la farine, si ça leur plaît. J'ai mon billet pour rentrer à la maison maintenant, leurs vies ne m'intéressent plus...

* * *

Au pied de l'immeuble parisien, à dix-neuf heures, je contemple la façade que je convoite tant depuis quelques jours. Malgré sa couleur terne, ça me fait chaud au cœur de la regarder encore et encore. Mais je n'ai pas les clés de la grille. Je ne les ai jamais eu. Aucun d'entre nous ne les a jamais eu, elles appartenaient à Mathieu. Et je pense que ce trousseau est actuellement enterré six pieds sous terre avec lui. Je me sens con. Si près du but mais je ne peux pas pleinement y accéder.  
\- « Vous avez encore oublié vos clés à l'intérieur, Monsieur Sommet ? »  
Pensant être seul à cent mètres à la ronde, je me retourne vivement vers la voix féminine toute proche qui a prononcé le nom de mon créateur, et tombe nez à nez avec la concierge de l'immeuble. Elle a dû lire l'étincelle de joie intense dans mon regard parce qu'elle a rit avant de m'ouvrir la grille, non sans me prévenir :  
\- « Ca fait deux fois cette semaine, vous êtes une vraie tête en l'air ! Pensez à les prendre, la prochaine fois ! » avant de me précéder dans la cour.  
Dans mon énorme contentement, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du pourquoi Mathieu a eu besoin de son aide la semaine dernière. C'était peut-être le Patron qui, dans sa grande tendance à rentrer bourré à l'aube, avait oublié le fonctionnement de l'interphone et avait dû appeler la concierge à la rescousse. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas.

Je pénètre dans l'ascenseur que je viens d'appeler et sens immédiatement l'odeur du produit de nettoyage que je déteste tant mais que je suis heureux de retrouver. Je compte les étages avec appréhension et serre le sac dans mes bras. Sans les clés, je ne peux pas entrer dans l'appartement mais, avec la longue sieste que j'ai fait dans le train et un peu d'adrénaline, je me sens capable de défoncer la porte ! J'entrerai à coups de hache s'il le faut.

Ses portes s'ouvrent sur le palier du troisième niveau, la fenêtre donnant sur la cour et le soleil de début de soirée m'aveuglant partiellement. Je baisse immédiatement les yeux vers la moquette noire et me rappelle avec satisfaction qu'elle est shampouinée chaque semaine par la merveilleuse concierge que je viens de croiser. Bienvenue dans le monde civilisé, mon vieux... Un peu nerveux, je traverse les quelques mètres qui me séparent de l'entrée de notre chez nous.

Devant la porte, j'hésite un peu. Lâchant le sac d'un bras, j'approche ma main de la poignée et tente de l'ouvrir.  
Elle s'ouvre.  
Je suis tellement perplexe que je reste planté sur le paillasson quelques secondes pendant que les charnières s'activent. Je m'en rappelle, maintenant. Ca me frappe comme un éclair, comme si les souvenirs m'avaient sagement attendu derrière la porte : Mathieu était en train de commencer à tourner le quatre-vingt dix-neuvième épisode de l'émission. J'étais dans la cuisine en train de prendre mon déjeuner. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu râler contre lui-même parce qu'il a dit « Quatre-vingt dix-huitième ». Ensuite quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. _Cette_ porte. Je l'ai vaguement entendu marmonner quelque chose avant que je ne ressente une violente douleur cardiaque et que je me sente comme aspiré. Et puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans le champ avec les trois autres. Et comme je l'ai dit : ce vague souvenir d'un théâtre.  
Il y a quelqu'un dans l'appart'.  
\- « Bah ? Z'étiez où vous aut'.. ?  
Le Redneck, assis sur la chaise de Mathieu, me regarde. Aussi perplexe que moi. Je passe la porte et la referme. Je vois le trousseau de clés de notre créateur posé sur le bureau,entre les deux écrans, dont l'un est rempli de lignes de code.  
\- « Ben, on était... Et toi, t'étais où ? Comment t'as fait pour revenir ici ?! T'es arrivé quand ? » balbutié-je en m'approchant de lui, avide de toutes ces infos.  
\- « Beh, j'suis resté ici tout l'temps. Mais ça m'arrange qu'vous rentrez enfin, l'ambiance est pas géniale ici. »  
Sur ces mots, Wifi sort de la cuisine en se léchant les babines et vient directement se frotter à mes jambes. Sans lâcher le sac, je me penche pour prendre le chat dans mes bras. Il se cale directement sur mon épaule, contre ma joue, et ronronne excessivement.  
\- « T'es en manque de câlins, mon gros ? » lui demandé-je.  
\- « Bah ouais, Mathieu l'touche p'us. I'fait même p'us attention à lui quand i'passe à côté. Il le nourrit même p'us, c'est moi qu'j'suis obligé d'le faire. Mais l'matou le lui rend bien, il arrête pas d'lui cracher d'ssus. »  
La machine à ronrons tout près de mon oreille, je bugue un instant. Il est peut-être juste dans la phase du déni. Phase que j'ai zappé quand j'ai vu de mes propres yeux le corps de mon créateur jeté dans un trou. Je n'ai pas envie que le Redneck souffre. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'inonde de sa joie pendant mon deuil, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me parle de Mathieu comme s'il était juste sorti faire les courses et qu'il allait bientôt rentrer à la maison.  
\- « Mathieu est mort. » dis-je en retirant mes baskets et en allant dans la cuisine « Je sais que c'est dur à admettre mais évite de parler de lui comme s'il était encore dans l'appartement, s'il te plaît. Pas devant moi, en tout cas. »  
Je pose le chat et j'ouvre le frigo en me rappelant -avec une sensation de stupidité- que, malgré les huit-cents euros qui traînent encore dans le sac, je ne me suis pas acheté ne serait-ce qu'un sandwich pendant le trajet. Mon dernier repas n'était constitué que de deux gâteaux il y a plus de deux jours. Le premier aliment qui me saute aux yeux est une bûche de chèvre à peine entamée. Je l'attrape, la défais de son papier et mord dedans, refermant le frigo d'un coup de pied et attrapant le reste de baguette qui traîne sur la table. Toujours sans lâcher le sac à dos.

Quand je me retourne, je vois la tête du Redneck qui dépasse et qui me vrille de son regard curieux.  
\- « Quoi ? » dis-je la bouche pleine avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix et en protégeant mes biens.  
C'est _mon_ fromage et _mon_ pain. Et _mon_ sac.  
\- « C'est l'soleil qui t'a tapé su' la capuche ou quoi ? Kess'tu racontes comme conn'rie ? »  
C'est mon poing dans la gueule qu'il cherche ? Parce que c'est en me parlant comme ça qu'il va l'avoir !  
\- « Il est dans sa chambre, i' dort. »  
Connard de pecnot de merde.  
\- « Tu sais quoi ? Ferme juste ta gueule, j'ai pas envie d'entendre tes fantasmes » dis-je en passant à côté de lui pour sortir de la cuisine « Quand t'auras accepter sa mort, tu me causeras à nouv- »  
M'attrapant par l'épaule, il me traîne jusqu'à l'escalier et me pousse devant lui pour me forcer à monter. Chose que je refuse de faire.  
\- « Kesse ça t'coûte d'aller dans sa chambre pour vérifier ? T'es trop fier ?! »  
\- « J'ai vu un gars jeter son corps dans un trou, d'accord ? Il est mort, il n'est pas dans sa chambre ! »  
\- « Mais va l'voir, j'te dis ! » s'énerve t-il en me poussant.  
Je tombe sur les premières marches et écrase la bûche de chèvre dans ma main. Je m'en fous, ça se mange encore. Il me fait chier avec ses doux rêves, celui-là.  
Je me relève et gravit l'escalier sous ses yeux furibonds. Peut-être qu'il a raison. Peut-être qu'il y a réellement quelqu'un dans la chambre de Mathieu. Je refuse de croire que c'est Mathieu lui-même. Mais con comme il est, le Redneck a dû prendre une ancienne personnalité pour notre créateur. Oui. C'est sûrement la raison. Je ne vois que ça. Mais je ne vois aucun motif pour que cette personne ignore le chat. On l'aime ce matou. Tous. On le papouille, on le câline, on le nourrit. Certainement la raison pour laquelle il est si gros, d'ailleurs : une pléiade d'hommes qui le nourrit plusieurs fois par jour.

Je traverse le couloir et passe à côté des portes de nos propres chambres. Elles sont toutes entrouvertes, pourtant je me souviens avoir fermé la mienne avant de descendre déjeuner. Celle du Patron est _toujours_ fermée. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Par celle du Geek, je peux apercevoir sa console toujours allumée, l'écran de télé qui grésille et la manette qui traîne par-terre, en plein milieu de la pièce. J'avance vers la porte du fond, chambre de Mathieu, la seule fermée. Arrivée devant, j'hésite. Je ne sais plus ce que je vais trouver à l'intérieur. _Qui_ je vais trouver à l'intérieur.

Je remets le sac sur mon dos et actionne la poignée avec ma main gauche. La propre. La pièce est plongée dans le noir, les stores sont fermés à fond. La lumière du couloir illumine partiellement la pièce et vient se projeter directement sur le lit. Effectivement, quelqu'un dort dedans. Je m'approche silencieusement du corps emmitouflé dans la couette et me focalise sur sa tête, la seule chose qui dépasse en plus de ses bras qui tiennent la couverture. Et mon cœur rate un battement.  
Pas parce que c'est Mathieu, mais parce que ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas une personnalité non plus. C'est ce mec bizarre, ce fan hardcore qui s'est fait refaire la gueule pour ressembler à notre créateur. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, c'était en convention, son visage n'était pas aussi ressemblant, il avait encore un peu de son ancien faciès. Il a dû repasser sous le bistouri depuis. Je ne sais pas qui est le chirurgien cinglé qui lui a fait ça mais il est doué, putain ! Il ressemble trait pour trait à Mathieu. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui parce qu'il a un tatouage triangulaire sur le poignet. Tatouage qu'on avait déjà remarqué au cours des nombreuses conventions où il est venu nous voir. Tatouage que le Redneck ne connaît pas, parce que c'est un nouveau. Et qu'il est con.

Je recule prudemment, mes chaussettes frôlant à peine la moquette de la chambre. Il faut que je foute ce mec dehors, il n'a rien à faire ici. Je ne connais pas ses desseins et je préfère ne rien lui demander. Mais même si j'arrive à le jarter, il profitera d'un moment où je suis sorti pour revenir à la charge. Et abruti comme il est, le pecnot l'aidera à rentrer dans l'appartement à nouveau. J'aurais dû forcer le Hippie, le Geek et le Patron à rentrer à la maison avec moi. Merde.

Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre et trouve le débile assis au bureau en train de jouer à FarmVille sur l'autre écran, celui qui n'est pas occupé par des lignes interminables de code.  
\- « Alors ? Tu vois, j'te l'avais dis : c'est Mathieu ! »  
Je décide de capituler, j'ai vraiment la flemme de lui expliquer et de lui prouver que non. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il est trop borné.  
\- « Ah oui, t'avais raison, c'est bien lui. »  
\- « Wouaw... ça fait bizarre. »  
\- « De quoi ? »  
\- « D'avoir raison... C'est la première fois qu'ça m'arrive. »  
Crétin.  
Je m'assois sur le canapé pour finir mon repas, accompagné de Wifi qui s'était préalablement installé sur le dossier. Il fait mine de venir vers ma main pleine de fromage mais je lèche mes doigts avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Haha, pas assez rapide, Petit Scarabée ! Ce faisant je regarde l'un des deux écrans.  
\- « C'est pour quoi foutre, ça ? » demandé-je.  
\- « Bah, 'faut bien qu'j'entretiens mes champs. Qui c'est qui va l'faire, sinon ? »  
Putain mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ses champs virtuels ?  
\- « Non, je te parle de l'autre écran. »  
Je me retiens de dire « Connard » juste à temps. Impossible de garder son calme avec ce mec.  
\- « Ah, j'sais pô. C'est à Mathieu, i' m'a dit d'pas y toucher. J'comprends pas c'que c'est. »  
Tu m'étonnes. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard...

* * *

Sous la douche, mon esprit vagabonde vers ma terre natale à la suite de la vue d'un poster dans ma chambre. J'ai planqué le sac sous mon lit et le kigurumi dessus, sur la couverture. Je le laverai après, le plus urgent c'est moi. Je crois que j'ai jamais pué à autant de kilomètres à la ronde, c'est dégueulasse.

La Chine. Ses paysages à perte de vue et sa muraille ancestrale. Sa porcelaine antique et ses toits courbes. Sa population de vrais pandas, avec zéro pour cent de sang humain dans les veines. Son absence de personnalités _S_ ommetienne _s_ sur ses terres. Ma patrie, ma bataille.  
Je suis en train de penser que j'irais bien y faire un tour, bientôt. « Bientôt » dans quelques jours. Depuis le temps que je rêve d'y aller mais que j'ai dû refréner mon envie par manque de temps ou d'argent. Mais l'argent maintenant je l'ai. Et c'est triste à dire, mais le temps aussi. La mort de Mathieu a signé la fin de SLG...

Surpris, je sens une larme couler sur ma joue parmi les gouttes d'eau. Puis une deuxième. Et finalement c'est un flot qui coule. Les jambes tremblantes, je m'assois dans la douche, sans prendre la peine de couper l'eau, plonge la tête entre mes genoux savonneux et me laisse aller. Quand je pense que l'année dernière, exactement à la même époque, je me plaignais parce que j'étais enfermé dans sa tête. Au moins, j'étais avec lui. Et maintenant, il est plus là... Mais quel con ! J'aurais dû profiter de chaque moment avec lui, au lieu de balancer des vannes ! Ce que je peux être con, putain !  
Mes pleurs, que je pensais silencieux, attirent le Redneck :  
\- « Ca va l'panda ? » entends-je à travers la porte.  
\- « Casse-toi connard, fous-moi la paix ! » aboyé-je.  
Je ne l'entends pas partir à cause du bruit de l'eau mais je m'en branle. Qu'il retourne jouer à son jeu à la con. Je veux rester seul...

* * *

Sec du corps et des yeux, j'enfile le boxer propre que j'ai pris et ouvre la porte de la salle-de-bain. Je tombe nez à nez avec machin, le « clone » de Mathieu. « Il a l'air en colère » est un doux euphémisme.

\- « T'étais où, toi ? » hurle t'il.  
\- « J'étais en voyage, tu te souviens ? » dis-je calmement.

Je préfère jouer le jeu, quitte à lui faire croire que je suis aussi con et dupe que le Redneck.  
\- « Ils sont où les autres ?! »  
Il est complètement hystérique ce cinglé... Quoi qu'il l'était aussi en convention mais pas autant.  
\- « En voyage aussi, ils rentreront en Septembre. On t'a dit tout ça avant de partir. Tu te sens bien ? »  
J'ai voulu dire « Mathieu » à la fin de ma question pour qu'il se sente en confiance, mais je n' ai pas réussi...  
\- « Te fous pas de ma gueule ! » crie t'il en m'attrapant par l'épaule et en me sortant violemment de la pièce « Ils sont où les trois autres ?! »  
\- « Mais c'est toi qui nous a dit de partir en vacances, on est parti chacun de notre côté, je ne sais pas où ils sont ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! »  
Je me dégage de son étreinte et m'éloigne de lui. J'ai horreur de mentir mais si ça peut le garder loin du Geek, du Hippie et du Patron, ça vaut le coup. Quoi que l'« ancien » Patron en aurait fait qu'une bouchée. Il pointe son doigt vers moi alors que je me dirige vers l'escalier à reculons :  
\- « S'ils sont pas rentrés demain, j'te bousille la gueule ! »  
Et il reste planté là à me regarder partir alors que je hoche la tête comme un lâche. Ok, je me barre plus vite que prévu, j'ai compris.  
Cette nuit.

Entrant dans ma chambre, je me dirige vers mon bureau où est posé mon ordinateur portable.  
Où _était_ posé mon ordinateur portable. Il n'y est plus. Plus rusé que je le croyais, le clone a dû me le prendre. Je laisse ce problème de côté, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Il sera toujours possible de commander un billet d'avion depuis un autre pc. Je me tourne vers mon lit pour y prendre mon kigurumi qui a grand besoin de passer à la machi-  
Il n'y est plus non plus...  
Je n'arrive pas à penser qu'il a pu me le prendre aussi. Non, ce doit être une erreur, il a dû tomber du lit. Je fais le tour et regarde de toutes parts, même dessous. Le sac est toujours là.  
 _Le clone a pris mon kigurumi_. Mon vêtement. Ma fourrure.  
Je sors en trombe de ma chambre et descends les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il faut d'abord que je m'en prenne au Redneck, parce que Mathieu n'aurait jamais touché à mes affaires sans ma permission et il faut que je reste crédible dans mon comportement avec lui. Au moins jusqu'à cette nuit.  
Le cul-terreux, toujours à son jeu stupide, bave devant un écran alors que le clone admire le poster que Nyo a dessiné pour notre concepteur. Comme s'il le découvrait alors qu'il a dit lui-même avoir regardé l'intégrale de la cinquième saison au moins cent fois. En boxer, j'agrippe le Redneck par les épaules et le soulève de la chaise en lui gueulant dessus :  
\- « Il est où mon kigurumi ? Où est-ce que tu l'as foutu ?! Je ne te permets pas de toucher à mes affaires ! Où il est ? »  
Il a l'air confus. Donc ce n'est réellement pas lui, c'est bien le clone.  
\- « Hé, de quoi tu parles ? J'ai rien touché, j'étais là ! »  
\- « Il n'y a que toi et moi, ça ne peut être que toi ! Rends-le moi tout de suite ! »  
Le clone se met à ricaner. Comme dans les films, quand le méchant est prêt à dévoiler son plan ou une autre connerie pour se foutre de la gueule du héros.  
\- « Je te savais con mais pas débile, Panda. Tu ne sais plus compter.. ? » dit-il en se tournant lentement vers nous, abandonnant l'admiration du poster.  
Je lâche le Redneck qui ne touchait plus terre et fais face à... STEVE ! Il s'appelle Steve ! « Steve-le-boutonneux » comme l'appelait le Patron, ou « Steve-le-puceau ». Pour ma part, c'était « L'IlluminaSteve » dû à son tatouage en forme de triangle. « Steve », putain.. !  
\- « C'est toi qui me l'as pris ?! » dis-je, feignant la surprise « Même chose qu'au pecnot, rends-le moi tout de suite ! »  
\- « Ca ne sera pas possible, mon petit Panda. Vois-tu, tu m'as fort déçu tout à l'heure. »  
A travers ma colère, je sens mes poils se hérisser et mes canines grandir. Il poursuit son monologue :  
\- « Je t'ai demandé la localisation de tes petits copains. De _mes créations_. Et tu n'as pas su me répondre. _Pire_ , tu m'as menti. »  
Mes griffes poussent et je sens une décharge d'agressivité approcher. Elle va faire mal celle-là...  
\- « Je te rendrai ton pyjama quand les trois autres seront revenus. Pas avant. »  
J'ouvre la bouche pour en placer une, tout en tentant de contrôler le grognement qui veut sortir et qui gronde dans ma poitrine :  
\- « Je déconne pas, rends-le moi ! »  
\- « Sinon quoi ? » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur « Comme si t'étais capable de me faire quoi que ce soit à moi. Ton créat- »  
Je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Ce n'est pas lui mon créateur et il ne l'est dans aucun univers parallèle. Je ne le laisserai _jamais_ dire ça.  
Le nez qui pisse le sang et qui dégouline le long de son menton, il m'attrape par les épaules et serre comme s'il voulait me les broyer :  
\- « Je t'interdis de me toucher, espèce de cinglé ! » hurle t'il, sa voix se répercutant contre les murs de l'appartement « Tu vas me le payer, sale conn- AAAAAAAH ! »  
Je lâche le grognement que je retenais prisonnier jusqu'ici en même temps que son hurlement de douleur. Un coup de genou dans les couilles ça n'a jamais pardonné. Il me lâche les épaules et se plie en deux en se tenant la partie concernée. J'en profite pour lui prendre la tête et lui remettre un coup de genou. A ce train, il peut rappeler son chirurgien pour lui repasser un coup de rhinoplastie. Une flaque de sang se formant à ses pieds, il s'écroule à terre en hurlant toujours. J'attrape une bouteille de bière qui traîne sur la table basse et entends le Redneck se lever de la chaise sur laquelle il était retombé. Je me retourne et lui cogne le récipient contre le front d'un revers de bras :  
\- « Toi, tu bouges pas ! Assis ! » hurlé-je.  
Déboussolé, il écoute mon ordre en se massant la partie touchée. Grognant, je me penche vers Steve et lui fracasse la bouteille sur la gueule. Le verre explose et s'éparpille sur le carrelage en gros morceaux. Je lâche le goulot et soulève le clone par les pans de la robe de chambre qu'il arbore, appartenant à Mathieu :  
\- « Ne te prends plus jamais pour notre créateur devant moi.. ! » feulé-je, très près de son visage, en hachant chaque mot avant de le relâcher férocement.  
Sa tête cogne violemment le sol et il tombe dans l'inconscience, sa bouche maculée de sang. Il faut que je m'en aille. _Vite_. Avant qu'il ne se réveille.  
Toujours en aussi petite tenue, je jarte le paysan du fauteuil de Mathieu et m'y assois.  
\- « Je m'en vais. Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller aussi. » lui dis-je.  
\- « On en parle de la scène qui vient d'se passer ou j'ferme ma gueule.. ? »  
\- « Ferme ta gueule et casse-toi. Où tu veux. Barre-toi, c'est tout. »  
Wifi vient se frotter à mes jambes alors que je rentre le numéro de Carte Bleue de Mathieu pour finaliser mon achat du billet d'avion. Qu'est-ce que j'en fait de lui ? Est-ce que je l'emmène.. ? Il n'a pas de cage de transport...  
\- « Il est pas question que je m'en aille, c'est chez nous ici ! » tonne le pecnot.  
\- « Tout à l'heure, j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre qu'il était impossible que Mathieu dorme dans sa chambre aujourd'hui, parce qu'il est mort il y a trois jours. Au départ, je pensais que t'étais juste con, puis je me suis rappelé que tu étais trop « jeune » et que, de ce fait, tu n'étais jamais venu en convention avec nous. » dis-je sans me tourner vers lui et en laissant le chat monter sur mes genoux « Et que, donc, tu n'as jamais connu Steve. »  
\- « C'est qui, çui-là ? »  
\- « C'est le mec qui agonise sur le sol derrière moi. »  
Je valide la commande. Mon avion part pour la Chine cette nuit à quatre heures sept. Sans escale.  
\- « Ya personne d'autre que Mathieu par-terre. » répond-il.  
Je fais pivoter le fauteuil vers lui en essayant de me retenir de l'égorger avec un tesson de verre qui traîne à nos pieds. Je pointe le corps du doigt et tente de parler le plus distinctement possible, sans utiliser de mots compliqués :  
\- « Ca pas être Mathieu. Ca être Steve. Ca être fan hardcore de l'émission. S'est fait refaire la gueule pour _ressembler_ à Mathieu. Mais ça pas être Mathieu. Capiche ? »  
\- « J'suis pas con, j'comprends quand tu parles normal'ment... » fait-il, vexé.  
\- « Je sais pas, j'ai essayé tout à l'heure mais ça n'a abouti à rien. »  
\- « Et c'est n'importe quoi ton histoire. Qui s'rait assez con pour s'faire refaire la gueule pour ressembler à cette tête de cul qu'est Mathieu.. ? »  
\- « Je te présente Steve. »  
Je crois que j'ai réussi à lui faire fermer sa gueule, il reste coi devant le corps de Steve, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis, soudain, il semble avoir une illumination. Ca doit lui faire bizarre parce que ça lui arrive pas souvent.  
\- « Il faut qu'j'reste ici. »  
Illumination de merde.  
\- « Pourquoi ? A la première occasion, Steve te bute ! »  
\- « Il m'a rien fait jusque ici et, si c'que tu dis est vrai et qu'c'est pas Mathieu, il faut que j'reste ici pour réceptionner les trois autres si jamais ils rappliquent. »  
Je reste bloqué sur son idée qui n'est pas si stupide que ça, pour une fois. Même si les autres ne mettraient pas longtemps à reconnaître Steve, ils seraient déjà pris au piège.  
\- « Si tu restes ici, continue de te comporter avec lui comme si c'était Mathieu. N'éveille aucun soupçon. » concédé-je « Et garde la version comme quoi ils sont partis en vacances. »  
\- « Pourquoi ? Ils le sont pas ? »  
Son éclair de génie n'aura pas durer longtemps. Je lui mens au cas où le clone aurait l'idée de le torturer pour lui soutirer des réponses.  
\- « Si, si. Ils le sont. »  
Je fais rouler le fauteuil jusqu'au deuxième écran, celui qui comporte les lignes de code. Evidemment, je pige rien. Le Geek aurait su déchiffrer tout ça. Mais, heureusement, je m'y connais assez pour tout sélectionner et effacer. J'enregistre le fichier vide et ferme la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas ce que Steve manigançait, mais au moins ça le retardera.  
Ce qui me turlupine maintenant c'est de savoir pourquoi le Redneck est resté dans l'appartement alors que le Patron, le Hippie, le Geek et moi, on s'est retrouvé dans un champ, prêts à être enterrer. Steve doit connaître le fossoyeur et ils ont opéré ensemble... Je me lève et me dirige vers l'escalier, tout en donnant une dernière directive à mon acolyte :  
\- « Essaie de remettre un peu d'ordre, je vais préparer mes affaires pendant ce temps. »  
\- « J'suis sur l'coup, mon gars. »  
De toutes façons, t'avais pas le choix.

Dans ma chambre, j'ouvre mon armoire et sors ma valise. Je la mets sur mon lit, l'ouvre et mets l'intégralité du contenu du meuble dedans. Je prends le sac à dos sous le lit et insère minutieusement toutes les petites coupures dans mes chaussettes. Ceci fait, je vais dans la chambre de Mathieu et fouille dans sa planque perso', lieu où il cachait tout ce qui lui était propre et qu'il voulait garder loin de certaines personnalités. A ce que je sache, il n'y a que le Prof et moi qui avons connaissance de cette cachette. Dans un coin de la pièce, sous son bureau, la moquette est décollée. Si on la plie, on accède directement au plancher et on peut soulever une latte. La planque comporte notamment ses papiers d'identité, de la littérature d'auteurs un peu douteux, des photos prises durant son enfance et quelques pornos. Ces derniers ne m'intéressant pas, je m'empare de sa carte d'identité, remets la latte de bois en place et la recouvre à nouveau de la moquette. Me relevant de sous le bureau, je tombe nez-à-nez avec mon ordinateur portable, « confisqué » plus tôt. Et celui de Mathieu. Le temps d'hésitation semble durer une éternité. Je veux récupérer le mien. Mais je ne veux pas laisser celui de mon créateur entre les mains de Steve. Et je ne peux pas me balader avec huit-cents euros en liquide et deux ordinateurs portables dans ma valise. Je vais me faire questionner à mort aux portiques à rayons X et je n'ai aucune explication plausible à leur fournir. Peut-être que si je prends un bagage à main en plus de ma valise et que je fous l'un des deux pc dedans, je peux respectivement les faire passer pour mon ordinateur personnel et mon ordinateur de fonction. Oui. Ca peut marcher. Faisons ça.  
La carte d'identité et les deux ordinateurs en mains, je retourne dans ma chambre et arrange mes affaires.

Mes bagages prêts, je sors de ma chambre et la ferme après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, puis laisse les sacs dans le couloir avant de me diriger vers la rambarde et de jeter un coup d'œil en bas. Steve est toujours allongé par-terre, mais le carrelage est d'une propreté sans nom. Le sang et les morceaux de verre ont disparus. Qui aurait cru que se cachait une véritable fée du logis dans le corps de ce paysan ? Même le visage du clone est immaculé. Le Patron a dû lui donner des cours d' »effacement de preuve »... Par-contre, si le cinglé ne s'est pas réveillé après les divers coups d'éponge qu'il a reçu, il doit vraiment être très profond dans son inconscience. Je ne me savais pas capable de faire autant de dégâts avec une simple bouteille de bière...  
De là où je suis, je ne peux pas voir le Redneck mais j'entends très nettement des clics de souris. Bien, il est retourné à son jeu. Je m'éloigne de la rampe et rentre à nouveau dans la chambre de Mathieu. J'ouvre sa propre armoire à la recherche de mon kigurumi. Je mets le respect de côté un instant et fais tomber tous les vêtements pour plus de facilité dans la recherche.  
Il n'y est pas. C'eût été trop simple, bien évidemment... Je vais dans la chambre du Geek et fais la même chose. Toujours rien. Je fais toutes les chambres sans succès. Je descends, vais dans la cuisine et renverse les tiroirs. _Mais putain, il l'a bouffé ou quoi ?!_  
\- « Qu'est-ce' tu fous ?! T'vas l'réveiller à faire autant d'bordel ! »  
\- « Je cherche mon kigurumi ! Et s'il se réveille, je lui fais cracher le morceau et je lui refous mon poing dans la gueule ! »  
\- « T'as r'gardé dans l'armoire de Mathieu ? » chuchote t'il en me rejoignant dans la pièce.  
\- « Tu crois vraiment que je m'emmerderais à fouillé jusque dans le tiroir des couverts si je n'avais pas vérifié les armoires de _toutes_ les chambres ?! » fais-je, sur le même ton « J'ai même regardé dans celle du Patron et j'y ai vu toutes les choses que jamais je n'aurais voulu voir dans ma vie ! Mais pas de kigurumi. »  
\- « Et dans la mienne ? »  
\- « Partout, je te dis. _Partout !_ »  
Il me le paiera. Et pas uniquement à cause du kigurumi...  
L'heure tourne. Je me relève en laissant tout tel quel et fais mes adieux mentaux à ma polaire. Je remonte les escaliers et retourne dans la chambre de Mathieu. De toutes façons, si je veux pouvoir circuler dans l'aéroport et prendre l'avion sans me faire arrêter, il faut que j'arbore des vêtements décents. Je farfouille dans le tas de fringues au sol et sors de quoi m'habiller « correctement ». Dans la norme.

Devant le miroir en pied de la salle-de-bain, je lutte pour retenir mes larmes. Avec ce jean et ce t-shirt _One Up_ , on dirait Mathieu tout craché. Aucun de nous n'a jamais porté ses vêtements. Même pas le Patron pour essayer d'attirer des fangirls dans son plumard. Il réussissait très bien avec ses propres fringues.  
L'inscription sur le t-shirt attire mon regard. Des sigles dont la signification m'est complètement étrangère. Pourtant je pensais avoir assez étudié les idéogrammes chinois pour pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. Puis une voix inconnue me revient de loin et me frappe de plein fouet : « C'est japonais, connard ! ». Cette phrase provoque en moi de bons souvenirs et esquisse un sourire sur mon visage, chassant mes larmes imminentes.  
Voilà. Je rigole tout seul comme un con devant un miroir, alors qu'il y a dix secondes j'étais prêt à chialer comme un môme.  
Je sors de la pièce et retourne dans la chambre du Patron. Tout à l'heure, en fouillant dans son armoire, j'ai trouvé un truc intéressant que le Redneck pourrait donner à Steve les jours où il devient trop flippant : des sachets de somnifère en poudre. Je veux même pas savoir si c'est la Drogue du violeur ou ce qu'il foutait avec, tant que ça peut servir. Je m'empare de la boîte entière, la mets dans ma poche et ressors.

En bas, mes bagages descendus attendant près de la porte d'entrée, je donne la boîte de somnifères à mon frère.  
\- « J'fais comment pour lui donner ? J'verse la poudre sur sa bouffe ? »  
\- « Non, tu la dilues dans une boisson, ça se voit moins. Je vais te montrer. »  
On se rend tous les deux dans la cuisine, sous l'œil attentif de Wifi qui somnole sur la table. Je suis plus rassuré de lui faire une démonstration avant de partir, ça évitera les accidents. Je ne le blâme pas de pas savoir utiliser ce genre de truc, il est « jeune ». Et, depuis un an, je doute qu'il ait déjà eu recours aux somnifères.  
\- « Bon là, on va faire ça avec une infusion mais n'hésite pas à changer de boisson, sinon il finira par se douter de quelque chose. »  
\- « Mais pourquoi tu gâches une tasse de thé ? Tu ferais mieux d'me montrer avec un verre d'eau. »  
\- « Parce qu'il ne va pas tarder à reprendre connaissance, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. »  
\- « Comment tu sais ça ? »  
\- « Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'il est dans cet état, il se réveillera bientôt. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. »  
Le souvenir douloureux d'un violent coup de poing du Patron refait surface. Ce jour-là, je suis resté inconscient pendant presque une heure et demie. Quoique l'explosion d'une bouteille en verre sur le crâne doit faire bien plus de dégâts qu'un « simple » coup. Nous verrons cela. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il se réveillera avant que je ne parte.  
J'allume la bouilloire que je viens de remplir d'eau et sors un mug, une cuillère et le sucre. Je m'assois à table. La vache, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas assis sur une vraie chaise.. ! Avant de le faire dans la douche, la dernière fois que je me suis assis remonte au voyage dans le train, cet après-midi. Et il est vingt-deux heures. Mes jambes me lancent, je sens mon cœur battre dans mes chevilles. Je prends un sachet dans la boîte de somnifères que le Redneck a encore dans les mains.  
\- « Tu verses la poudre dans la tasse vide. Comme ça, quand tu verseras l'eau, le somnifère se mélangera de lui-même et il aura le temps de se dissoudre pendant que le thé infusera. Ensuite tu touilles avec la cuillère, mais attention à ne pas la mettre dans ta bouche après. »  
Simplet comme il est, je préfère préciser.  
L'eau bout. Je joins mes gestes aux paroles précédemment dites.  
\- « Je peux mettre jusqu'à combien de sachets en même temps ? »  
Je décèle dans sa question stupide, une peur que les choses tournent mal et qu'il ait besoin d'un plus grand renfort. Je sors la notice, miraculeusement encore présente, et la lis en diagonale.  
\- « Pour le gabarit de Steve : deux, pas plus. Sinon, tu risques de le tuer. Pas que sa mort me pose problème, mais tu vas avoir de gros soucis. Et comme t'es enregistré nulle-part, tu vas passer pour un clandestin et te faire expulser du pays. »  
\- « Je vais pouvoir r'tourner dans mon Amérique natale. »  
\- « Désolé de contrecarrer tes plans mais sans papiers d'identité, t'iras nulle-part. »  
Voilà, j'ai tout gagné. Il boude. Je reprends :  
\- « Ecoute... Ne lui donne pas plus de deux sachets à la fois et tout ira bien, ok ? »  
Il grommelle. J'ai bien envie de lui reproposer de s'en aller, mais maintenant qu'il m'a dit qu'il restait pour réceptionner les trois autres, je veux qu'il reste ici. Pour le chat aussi.  
Je suis coupé dans ma réflexion par un autre grommellement provenant du salon. Le Redneck se penche pour regarder par la porte.  
\- « Il s'est réveillé ! » chuchote t'il.  
Il a l'air paniqué. Je le rassure sur le même ton :  
\- « Reste calme. Va le voir et dis lui que tu lui as préparé une infusion bien chaude. »  
Il respire un grand coup et va dans le salon. Je l'entends parler avec lui, tout doucement :  
\- « Tu vas bien, mec ? Tu peux t'rel'ver ? »  
Après avoir sorti le sachet de thé, je prends la cuillère, la plonge dans le breuvage fumant et touille, faisant attention à garder le geste silencieux.  
\- « Il est où ce connard.. ? » dit Steve difficilement.  
Pas là.  
\- « J'sais pas, il m'a assommé aussi, j'me suis réveillé y'a dix minutes. Viens t'asseoir, j'vais t'apporter une tasse de thé. »  
Jolie stratégie. J'ai horreur des gens qui mentent mais si ça peut sauver mon cul...  
Il revient dans la cuisine et prend la tasse par la anse, les mains un peu tremblantes. Je lève le pouce pour le rassurer et lui montrer qu'il s'en sort très bien. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer sa panique. Peut-être que j'aurais dû me taire à propos de l'identité de Steve et le laisser croire que c'était Mathieu.  
Non, non. Il faut qu'il sache. Je préfère qu'il le sache par moi, dans le calme, plutôt que Steve ne se dévoile lui-même dans un accès de colère où il serait sans doute capable du pire. Pas que je porte ce pecnot dans mon cœur, mais notre concepteur aurait peut-être voulu qu'on prenne soin les uns des autres en son absence...  
Il repart dans le salon et je l'entends poser la tasse sur le bureau.  
\- « Tu veux d'l'aide pour t'rel'ver ? »  
\- « Nan ! J'ai besoin de l'aide de personne ! »  
Au bruit de quelqu'un qui s'affale lourdement sur le fauteuil, je devine qu'effectivement il n'a pas besoin d'aide. Robuste le bougre.  
\- « Tiens, avale ça, ça va t'faire du bien. J'viens d'finir la mienne. C'est tout chaud. »  
Encore une preuve pour lui que ce n'est pas Mathieu. Il ne boit _jamais_ de thé ou d'infusion.  
\- « Wouah, douç'ment mec, tu vas t'brûler ! »  
\- « Mais tu vas me foutre la paix, ouais ?! Je suis pas en sucre ! »  
Si j'avais pas deviné que Steve avait bu la boisson cul sec, je l'aurais vite su en voyant le Redneck revenir avec la tasse vide. Il la pose dans l'évier, encore tout tremblant.  
\- « Et lave-la ! J'ai pas envie que ça traîne. »  
Je me lève en le laissant à sa besogne et m'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte. Le clone est tourné face à l'écran qui comportait les lignes de code et qui présente à présent le bureau. D'ici, je peux partiellement voir son visage. Il a même réussi à troquer ses yeux marron-boue-dégueulasse pour des iris aussi bleus que ceux de Mathieu. Mais le chirurgien a dû lui foutre des LED à l'intérieur parce que ses yeux brillent à chaque fois qu'ils regardent un objet électronique.  
Non, ce n'est même plus de la simple brillance à ce stade, c'est de l'éclairage.. ! Sur l'écran s'ouvre la fenêtre où naguère se dressaient cinq paragraphes entier de lignes de code. Il se retourne vivement :  
\- « PUTAIN, QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS TOUCH- » et me voit.  
Etrangement, il reste calme, assis dans le fauteuil. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me saute dessus. J'avais même repéré un couteau de cuisine resté sur la gazinière, au cas où. Mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, finalement.  
\- « Tiens, t'es là, toi ? Retire ces vêtements, ils sont à moi. »  
J'esquisse un sourire.  
\- « Non, ils sont à Mathieu. »  
Une petite voix me hurle que c'est le moment de partir. Je m'exécute et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.  
\- « Et je qui moi ? Le Pape ? »  
Je me retourne vers lui et lui jette un regard perçant :  
\- « Steve Vidal. ».  
Je l'ai murmuré pour qu'il pense que je n'en ai rien dit à mon acolyte qui, de toutes façons, n'entend pas puisqu'il fait la vaisselle, le bruit de l'eau couvrant notre conversation.  
Ses yeux s'éteignent. Littéralement. Les LED doivent avoir une panne. Il me fixe.  
Sans lui tourner le dos, j'enfile la veste de Mathieu et cherche la poignée de la porte.  
\- « Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir ? »  
\- « Tu crois que la bouteille que je t'ai explosée sur la gueule n'a pas laissé de séquelles ? Estime-toi heureux d'être encore vivant. Si tu te lèves, tu tombes. Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de partir. »  
Trouvant la poignée, je l'actionne et ouvre la porte. Toujours sans le quitter des yeux, j'attrape la sangle de chacun de mes deux sacs et les accroche respectivement à mes épaules. Je vois le clone esquisser un geste pour se lever mais il abandonne très vite. Le somnifère doit déjà commencer à faire effet...  
\- « Bonne nuit, Steve. » me moqué-je avant de sortir et de fermer la porte.  
Cette fois-ci, j'ignore l'ascenseur et emprunte directement les escaliers, au cas où il demanderait au Redneck de me poursuivre pour m'arrêter et me ramener.  
Ouvrant la grille devant laquelle je désespérais de ne pas avoir les clés quelques heures plus tôt, je la franchis en espérant que je sois la seule personnalité à le faire. Je cours jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, mes bagages ballottant contre mes jambes, ralentissant ma course.  
Ma nouvelle vie commence.

* * *

 **Et c'est déjà la fin de cette première partie. Ne vous en faites pas, je me penche ardemment sur la deuxième !  
Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
